


I Had To

by sochicshu



Series: My (G)I-DLE Oneshots [6]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Action, Apocalypse, Drama, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Mimin - Freeform, Mystery, OT6, One Shot, Thriller, YuYeon, sooshu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sochicshu/pseuds/sochicshu
Summary: where there is no hope left, when there really is no way to find hope, madness may begin.
Relationships: Cho Miyeon & Jeon Soyeon & Seo Soojin & Song Yuqi & Yeh Shuhua & Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Cho Miyeon/Jeon Soyeon, Jeon Soyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Jeon Soyeon/Seo Soojin, Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi, Jeon Soyeon/Yeh Shuhua
Series: My (G)I-DLE Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863580
Kudos: 11





	I Had To

**Author's Note:**

> english is not my first language
> 
> soyeon-centric oneshot
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/sochicshu)  
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/sochicshu)

"no, no, no, follow me - this way, this way!"

soyeon opens the door of the shack they just found. everyone enters as fast as possible, then soyeon gets in herself. yuqi and soojin close the door behind her, leaning their bodies against it, they hold it.

"this! we can use this!" minnie says, showing the three trunks stacked against the wall.

"right, push 'em here!" yuqi shouts as she tries her best to keep the door closed.

minnie and soyeon try to push the trunks with all their might, "it's too heavy!" soyeon screams and she unwittingly looks at shuhua.

meanwhile, that really ghoulish noises and voices coming from outside scare shuhua to death, and she ducks down. then soyeon takes a look at miyeon who is in shock, just standing there with a blank face, not knowing what to do.

"it's trying the door!" yuqi shouts.

"you gotta help us, hurry up!" says soojin to shuhua.

shuhua shakes her head, "nah, this isn't real. this is not happening."

soyeon, then, comes up to shuhua, squats down in front of her, "shuhua-ya," and holds her hands, kissing them gently, "you need to calm down. focus on your breathing, hm?"

"we have no time for this!"

"shut up!" shouts minnie against yuqi's words.

shuhua starts to hyperventilate. soyeon holds her face, "just take nice, slow breaths, all right?"

shuhua listens her and starts breathing deeply and slowly through her nose till she settles down. 

"okay, i'm okay."

then she stands up, and in all force she helps soyeon and minnie. they finally manage to put that heavy trunks on the door. but it keeps trying the door. soojin steps back a little further with shuhua and wraps her arms around her tightly while minnie rushes over to miyeon and sits her down.

"miyeon, look at me, look at my face... we're gonna be okay." says minnie but gets no reaction.

when a part of the shack begins to crumble, they begin to lose hope, their survival instincts.

"this looks bad," yuqi's voice is trembling, "if we stay here longer, we die. and if we go outside... we die."

"now, basically, we're already dead." adds soojin.

"what do we do now, huh?"

yuqi waits for an answer from soyeon. but soyeon stares into the space, not saying a word. she's thinking hard, they are backed into a corner and desperate. but soyeon can't remember how they ended up in here and what they were doing before this. what exactly are those outside? she ain't know nothing, and everything is much more scary for her as she has nothing but a gun on her hip. she quickly looks around to see if there's familiar things to help her remember something. she sees an old poster but can't read what it says. and there's a clock on the wall, but she can't see what it shows. with no hope, she pulls out the gun and checks if it's loaded. she feels like she knows well how to use it even though she doesn't remember if she ever used it.

"soyeon, soyeon... what are you up to?" asks minnie.

"there's only five bullets in it."

"what are you trying to say?" yuqi asks, but deep down, she knows what it means.

but in fact, even soyeon doesn't know what she's doing. she's just acting on her remaining instincts.

minnie gets what it is and gasps, "no way, soyeon... i don't want to die with a bullet in my head. this is stupid."

"so, you want to die like them?" miyeon speaks up.

and everyone is surprised when she speaks. because some time ago she went full mute from fear.

"wh-what?"

"you've just seen how those monsters ripped that girl's flesh apart and ate her alive." miyeon speaks so calm as if everything is okay, "soyeon, start with me."

"no, no, no, no, no, this is insane..." yuqi starts wandering around in confusion.

just then, the shack starts to shake as the things outside force hard to get inside. it's not strong enough to keep the girls safe, the clock is ticking, and the girls are aware of it. miyeon stands up and approaches soyeon, minnie follows after.

"stop!" minnie starts to cry and holds miyeon's arm, "you can't do this. you can't mean that."

miyeon turns around and pulls minnie toward herself. she gives a warm and comfy hug, "i love you"

then she lets go of her, and stands in front of soyeon.

"you know, i cannot let them eat me like that."

soyeon nods, and she suddenly takes aim at miyeon, making the others scream. yuqi turns away, she can't look. soyeon was not ready for this, but she can't think anymore. she sees everything in a dreamy kind of way.

"no!" begs shuhua behind them, "don't do this, unnie please!"

soyeon starts trembling, still aiming at miyeon.

"this is the end, shuhua. we have no choice." says miyeon.

"b-but... but there must be a way."

"we're wasting time, shoot me!" miyeon insists.

"no!"

"shoot me, now! shoot me!" now miyeon's tears streak her face.

she keeps shouting as the others insanely cry and scream. soyeon steps back and looks at yuqi. yuqi is covering her ears with her back to them. because everyone is screaming, shouting and crying like crazy, soyeon gets confused.

miyeon lastly screams at the top of her lungs, "DO IT"

then suddenly a gunshot is heard... soyeon pulled the trigger, killing her instantly. ears are ringing, girls are in shock, miyeon collapsed to the floor. soyeon's hands are shaking, she feels warm blood on her face. and it's not her blood.

"miyeon!" minnie kneels down and takes miyeon in her arms, she sobs and weeps tears.

soyeon's eyes are watery, and her lips are dry. she feels a lump in her throat and wants to wake up from this nightmare. then minnie leaves miyeon and gets up. she purses her lips, suppressing her sobs, "me next"

soyeon takes a deep breath and points the gun at minnie's head. but she can't fire.

"don't make me wait, please!" minnie shouts.

and soon after that shout, there is a loud gunshot again. seeing the bodies in blood, shuhua can't take it any longer and blacks out. after a little while, soojin gives shuhua a peck on the cheek and hugs her one last time. then she comes to soyeon.

soyeon is now weeping, "i didn't want it to be like this."

"it's not your fault, soyeon-ah..." says soojin, "...you're doing what you have to do. but i'm sorry you always get the hardest part."

"soojin"

soyeon loosens her grip. the shack is about to break into pieces. soojin grabs soyeon's hands holding the gun and lifts it. she puts the barrel on her forehead. her thumb is on soyeon's little index finger on the trigger.

soojin whispers, "now"

soyeon looks away and fires the gun. a thud and a clang again... shuhua is still unconcious. then, soyeon approaches yuqi. she leans her head against yuqi's back. she starts to lose all sense of herself.

"i'm scared" says yuqi in a low shaking voice.

"i know"

yuqi turns around and hugs soyeon as tight as she can, buries her face in the neck and breathes in the scent of her. the whole world stops for a while. she stays still, then pulls back.

"okay, i'm ready."

soyeon wipes her nose, takes a step back and holds the gun on yuqi. she clenches her teeth and keeps herself from crying.

"don't hesitate" says yuqi and closes her eyes.

then again. she shot a piece of her, again. she has lost her family. her four pieces are gone. now, there's one bullet and one person left. she comes closer to shuhua. shuhua sleeps like a baby. soyeon wakes her up with a heavy heart. shuhua eventually wakes up, but she doesn't open her eyes.

"just do it"

"i'm sorry"

"don't be, you had to."

the rest is the same. shuhua is in a much better place now with the others, soyeon thinks. and now the creatures outside are getting louder, surrounding the shack. there's no bullet left. she throws the gun away. that crumbling part of the shack is now almost completely broken, but somehow not a single one can enter yet. and soyeon is so ready to die that she doesn't want to wait for them to come in and eat her, instead she tries to get out herself. but then, she hears the sounds of a helicopter up above, followed by bombing and gunfire. then silence... after a few minutes later, soyeon hears some guys approaching.

"someone is in there? we're here to rescue you."

the rescue team is not the only one coming. the remorse is also coming slowly but surely. soyeon looks at the girls' bodies in a bloodbath. the clock has stopped.

she can't breathe. she's losing the feeling in her fingertips, "no, this can't be happening," she drops to her knees with an agonizing groan that sends shivers down the spine, "nooo!"

·  
·  
·

and she wakes bolt upright, out of breath. it's very dark so she can't see anything. then she feels she is in her bed and breathes a sigh of relief. she turns the bedside lamp on and sees the book on the nightstand, written by stephen king.

"maybe it's no good to read a book before going to sleep"


End file.
